They say love does the strangest things to you
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: L&G. My very first and probbalby only so play nice. WHat happens If Gourry turned out to be royal.
1. Default Chapter

They say love does the strangest things to you.  
  
Lina was in a huge amount of trouble. She had stormed off from her group of friends after Gourry had told her he loved her and kissed her in front of them all. Since it was that time of the month, she had then been kidnapped by some thugs, who had sold her to a local merchant named Jerome. Lina had no idea where this local area was, all she knew was that it was somewhere that she had never been before.  
  
Jerome had taken a liking to Lina and had informed her that he intended to marry her next week, leaving Lina to hope the others came for her soon. She had swiftly found out that Jerome had placed a special band on her that made her unable to use her magic.  
  
There came a knock at the door. Lina opened it: standing there, dressed in skintight black trousers, knee-high black boots with a slight heel, a white waistcoat with a blue pattern of curling leafy vines, a white jacket, and his blond hair tied back in a neat braid, was Gourry.  
  
Jerome entered the hallway. He took one look at Gourry and sank to his knees. That was when Lina noticed that on the top of Gourry's head was a golden crown. Her friends were behind him, all neatly dressed and looking positively respectable.  
  
Jerome looked at Lina and spoke sharply. "Don't just stand there gawping at his Highness, let him in."  
  
Lina stepped back and opened the door, with grace and a stately pace Gourry entered the house. He held his head high and when he spoke, his voice was softer than normal, wise even. "Sir Jerome. I heard that you were to be wed and thought it only proper that I call by to wish you great joy."  
  
Jerome rose and smiled at Gourry. "I thank you for your blessing, your Highness. I have been told that your search for one to love bore a singular fruit and she did not return your feelings."  
  
Pain rose in Gourry's eyes. Jerome saw it and winced. "Forgive me, your Highness, I did not mean to hurt you."  
  
"Jerome, I am daily getting used to this pain. Do you love Lina?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I like her very much, but not compared to . . ." He looked up at a picture, Lina and her friends followed his gaze and gasped: the picture depicted Gourry and his three sisters.  
  
"Ah my eldest sister Aliaona*," said Gourry gently. "Zel, would you go and fetch my sister from the carrage outside." *(For any one who wants to know her name is pronounced Alia ona)  
  
Zel rose and with a gentle bow went out of the room. Jerome looked at Gourry, frightened. "Your Highness . . .?"  
  
Gourry's blue eyes settled on him and the bemused man fell silent. Aliaona walked into the room. "Sister, do you love this man?"  
  
Aliaona looked at the floor and blushed. "Yes brother."  
  
Gourry shook his head. "Well, with our parents dead, I'm not going to stand in your way if you want to get married."  
  
Lina fell on the floor with a huge sweatdrop rolling down her face. Aliaona grabbed her brother and hugged him heard. "Really, Gourry, I can really marry Jerome?"  
  
"Yes, you can." Gourry nodded, his eyes were clouded again. "And when you do, please be happy enough for me also." Lina stood up and looked at Gourry, the dream she had had last night came back to her, a memory of what had happened in that small slither of chaos, Gourry kissing her and then what he had told her so recently.  
  
Jerome rose and walked over to Aliaona. "Then will you marry me, Aliaona?"  
  
"Yes!" She threw her arms around Jerome. Gourry looked on them smiling, and then coughed gently.  
  
The couple parted slightly and he spoke.  
  
"Jerome, may I have Lina?"  
  
Jerome bowed in submission and brought Lina to Gourry. He gently took hold of the bracelet, and it glowed white in his grasp and vanished. Aliaona looked at her brother. "Give us the family blessing, brother."  
  
She sunk to her knees pulling Jerome with her. Gourry nodded and closing his eyes seamed to concentrate on something with in himself. He rose in the air surrounded by white light, his hair came free, glitter spread from his form, Lina felt this power fill her: pure innocence, hope and determination. His eyes opened and he took out the sword of light, huge wings made of light opened from his back. When he gently touched down again, the ground lit up. He touched the foreheads of the couple with two fingers and then held the sword of light aloft above him. Lina knew of this ritual, the blessing of the royal house of Gabriev. They were a strangely reclusive family, Lina wondered why she hadn't thought that Gourry could have been one of them. For once she felt completely stupid, and then, recalled to her duty, she spoke the words of the blessing with Gourry. "I give you my blessing, may light always lead you home, may love always burn in your hearts for each other and may peace always live in your home." The couple before them also became a glowing white. Lina heard her friends gasp.  
  
Gourry rose into the air once again, a huge white flash went out from him and Aliaona shouted out, "Someone catch him!"  
  
The flash disappeared and Gourry, who had turned back to normal, fell out of the air his eyes sliding shut as he did so. Jerome ran forward and caught him. Aliaona smiled down at her brother. "He always hated his magic powers and still isn't used to having to use them," she explained to Jerome.  
  
Jerome nodded. "I see. Well, he was gone for a long time, looking for his true love; I always found it strange that Gabriev men can only give their heart once."  
  
Aliaona shrugged. "I never knew why, either."  
  
"So what happens to the succession when the lady rejected him?" asked Zel quietly, as Jerome placed the sleeping Gourry on the sofa.  
  
Aliaona looked at Zel and spoke sadly. "My eldest son will inherit."  
  
"Why so sad?" asked Amielia.  
  
"He is my brother, I love him, as any sister would, and I want to see him smile like he used to before that pain came into his eyes." Aliaona went over to where Gourry lay and moved his fringe off of his face. Lina's eyes widened, she had never noticed how soft his face was when he slept before.  
  
Aliaona looked over at Jerome. "I'll see you later, my love, I should get Gourry home so he can rest."  
  
Jerome nodded, looking at the young king with concern.  
  
"Allow me Princess," said Zel gently, carefully picking Gourry up.  
  
The others followed the Princess and Zel out, Lina stumbled after them, when Lina reached the carrage Amielia turned and looked at her.  
  
"Do you know what that man has gone through to find you, how much he loves you? I never saw Gourry so angry, other then when he went after you when you turned into the Lord of Nightmares. I thought he was going to kill the men who took you when we finally found them. Then he found out who had bought you and came home knowing what he would become and knowing he could and would never love another and also that the one he loves with all his heart hates him. But he still came for you and he always will."  
  
Lina had never seen Amielia this angry before. Amielia mounted her horse, Lina saw Zel carrying Gourry to the coach. "Wait."  
  
Zel turned and looked at Lina, his face expressionless.  
  
"Please let me come back with you, so I can thank Gourry for what he did for me." Lina heard a pleading tone in her voice for the first time in her life.  
  
Zel nodded. "Sure, get in the coach."  
  
Lina climbed in and carefully Zel placed Gourry on the seat opposite her with his head on his older sister's lap.  
  
Soon they arrived at his home, a beautiful castle of gold and white, where everyone helped take the young king inside and the castle physician was called for.  
  
Lina felt awkward and very stupid amongst all the fuss, she finally knew what it must have been like for Gourry travelling with her, she always treated him like he was stupid and had never realised he might just be hiding something.  
  
Latter in the afternoon Gourry came downstairs and into the family drawing room, everyone rose and Maljia*, the middle of Gourry's sisters, ran over to her brother and hugged him. "How are you, Onii-chan?" *(Pronounced Mal- ji-a)  
  
Gourry scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I'm ok, I think I must have overdone it."  
  
Lina rose from where she sat, Gourry's eyes opened wide and all he could say was, "Erm, Lina."  
  
Lina turned, and facing him, she curtsied. "Your Highness."  
  
Gourry looked at her pale face and a huge sweatdrop rolled down his cheek. "Ah, em. Oh get up for heavens sake!"  
  
Lina rose to find Gourry holding out a hand to her, Lina took it and he smiled down at her. "How are you Lina?"  
  
"I'm fine." She smiled gently. "You have a wonderful family."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Gourry!" exclaimed the youngest sister Vermona*, entering the room and running up to her brother. Gourry swung her up and twirled her round, both of them laughing. Now Lina understood why he had treated her like a little girl, Gourry had spent most of his life surrounded by them. Just watching Gourry, Lina could see why his older sister would be sorry that he would never have children of his own, she could see him being a wonderful father. Gourry set his sister down and gave Lina one of his lopsided smiles. *(Ver- mon-a.)  
  
"How long will you be staying with us, Lina?" asked Aliaona.  
  
Lina looked at Gourry and walked up to him. "As long as Gourry will let me."  
  
Gourry looked down at Lina, his eyes questioning. "As long as I'll let you?"  
  
Lina suddenly hugged Gourry, and he wasn't sure whether to return her embrace so he remained still, so as not to give Lina a reason to hit him. "I'm sorry I yelled, you surprised me, that was all, but these past weeks the only person I have dreamt of was you and the way you kissed me in that tunnel of chaos and that day in the woods."  
  
Gourry flushed slightly and then went completely red. "Yeah, I remember. The first one I dreamt about, but I definitely remember the day in the woods, how could I forget especially, your reactions afterwards." Lina's arms dropped from round him.  
  
He turned away from Lina. She grabbed Gourry's shoulder and turned him back to face her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, and you know how much I hate having to apologise. I'm really really sorry and I . . ."  
  
There came a deep dark voice from the shadows. "With the depth of death, but the shallowness of sleep, I bid you come to my call, and rest within a deathlike way, with a cure of tails tall, the one before me."  
  
A white ball shot forward, heading towards Lina. Gourry shoved her aside and took the spell straight in the chest.  
  
"NO!" Lina screamed.  
  
A man in black emerged from the shadows, chuckling.  
  
"Gelidos. Lord of Shadows," muttered Aliaona.  
  
Lina stepped forward and held out her hand.  
  
"I'll make you pay for that. The heat from within me, from my burning love for this man, PURGE." A huge golden light shot out from her hands and hit the man, burning him away.  
  
"I killed him. . ."  
  
Aliaona shook her head. "No, but he is gone for now."  
  
Lina knelt down next to Gourry, Ameilia ran over to them. "Is he alright?"  
  
Lina nodded. "He's breathing: it's like a sleep but very, very deep."  
  
Aliaona nodded. "I've heard about this kind of spell. They can be very powerful so the waking spell would have to be very powerful and delivered by the one they love." Aliaona looked at Lina, who nodded her agreement.  
  
Ameilia looked at them both confused. "What do you mean delivered?"  
  
Zel explained. "Lina has to make up the spell and then kiss Gourry."  
  
Ameilia's eyes went huge. "WHAT?!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped except Lina, who quietly said, "It's ok, I want to."  
  
All of her companions fell over and Maljia asked Lina, "Why?"  
  
"Because I love him," was her simple reply.  
  
"Hallelujah," muttered Zel.  
  
Lina scowled at him and then began the counter spell. "From the light of life and the joy of the dawn, I bid you be, to wake the one I love, who lays enchanted to sleep before me." Lina lent over Gourry and placed her lips on his.  
  
There was a huge explosion of white light. Lina could see a curled up Gourry before her, with images of herself all around him, all saying awful things. "You're so dumb, do you know that?" along with "Jellyfish for brains" and that old favourite "This is all your fault." He was crying amongst these images. His tears were like small sparkles of light. Then one image stepped forth, banishing all of the others along with things she had never said. "Thank-you Gourry, thank you for saving my life and for my first kiss, I love you." The real Lina surged forwards. "Gourry!"  
  
She grabbed his curled up form and he looked up at her, an expression of surprise on handsome his face. "Lina?"  
  
"Gourry, I love you, wake up now please." Lina glued her lips to his. There was another explosion of light, his wings opened and Lina found herself opening her eyes and looking into Gourry's blue ones. His huge wings of light spread on both sides. Quickly he backed out of the kiss and was obviously afraid of what Lina would do to him. Slowly he closed his wings down into his back, where they seamed to vanish with out a trace.  
  
"Lina?" He said softly wodering why she hasn't hit him yet.  
  
"Gourry. ." Lina grabbed him and hugged him hard. "You're awake, you're awake."  
  
"Yes, I am, thanks to you." Gourry gently returned her embrace, still a little unsure as to what was going on.  
  
"Gourry, thank you for rescuing me."  
  
Lina smiled up at him.  
  
"I'm your protector, it's my job; and I love you, as if I wouldn't come to recue you," he said, smiling down at her in the way he always did.  
  
Lina playfully hit him on the arm and then smiled up at Gourry's confused expression. "Why haven't you started an all out hitting fit or fireballed me?" he asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Because I. . I love you, Gourry," Lina said quietly.  
  
Gourry gasped.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Yes, I love you." And to prove it Lina placed her lips on his in a soft kiss.  
  
His wings burst forwards again and, with Lina holding on, they rose into the air, Lina opened her mind, the light filled her mind and her body, she felt something happen to herself and then another pair of wings came into her view. As they parted from the kiss, Gourry looked into her eyes, with a smile lighting his handsome features and a sparkle in his eyes. "Lina, I love you, so much, would you marry me please?" The question was asked very gently and Lina loved him all the more for his gentleness in the situation.  
  
Lina blushed and then threw her arms round Gourry's neck. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."  
  
Gourry grinned at her and as they landed he glued his lips to hers once more in a awe-inspiring kiss. Lina returned the blistering kiss with equal passion and those who were left in the room quietly exited to leave the engaged couple alone for a while.  
  
Some weeks later, both dressed in white, Lina and Gourry walked out of the church of his home country, his two younger sisters dressed in sky blue as bridesmaids, his older sister and brother-in-law leading the rest of the guests out onto the church steps.  
  
They stopped, and on the steps before them all, Gourry kissed his wife again. Sweeping her up in his arms, he strode over to his horse. First he gently deposited her in the saddle, and then he mounted up so that Lina was sat in front of him. Lina felt his arms come round her to grip the reins, and with a contented sigh, leant back against Gourry's solid chest.  
  
Their friends waved and shouted congratulations as the royal couple rode off for their honeymoon. 


	2. Disclamer

I do not own any of the charters of Slayers they were a laugh a second to write about. 


End file.
